Historia de un asesinato
by Black-moon15
Summary: Si no eres mia no sera de nadie
1. Chapter 1

De una vez digo que los personajes de card captor Sakura no me pertenecen y no estoy segura de quien son pero aun así me gusta la serie.

Bueno esta es otro historia espero y les guste

Hoy es un día muy bonito pero yo no lo considero como tal porque hoy es el día en que se casa la persona que mas ame en toda mi vida por alguna razón yo nunca le dije que era lo que yo sentía por ella . Tal vez fue porque yo la veía tan feliz a lado de ese sujeto que no quería perturbar su felicidad me sentía tan feliz al verla sonreír aunque no fuero yo la causa de su felicidad.

Aun así lo he decidido ya no hay marcha atrás si ella no se casa conmigo no se casara con nadie yo fui invitado a su boda por ser su amigo y aparte por ser primo del novio .

A perdón se me olvidaba presentarme mi nombre es Shaoran li y yo soy quien esta perdidamente enamorado de Sakura kinomoto la novia y futura esposa de mi tan querido primo Eriol Hiragizawa ellos dos son la causa de mi desgracia este amor que me corroe el alma todas las veces que veo a Sakura Mi Sakura se hace mas y mas grande este amor tanto que me esta volviendo loco y es por esta misma locura que he decidido matarlos a los dos hace algunos días que he conseguido el arma con la cual hare que den su ultimo respiro y hoy es el tan esperado día en que se casaran así que todos se están arreglando para la gran boda estoy muy ansioso por fin cumpliré con aquella promesa que hice cuando ella me rompió el corazón.

Era un día soleado y estábamos en el parque Sakura Eriol Tomoyo y yo, ese mismo día me arme de volar y le iba a decir que era la que sentía por ella, cuando de repente ella venia hacia mi con una cara de verdadera felicidad a decirme la inevitable. Si Eriol le había pedido que fuera su novia y ella muy ingenua acepto ignorando mis sentimientos y lo que yo tenia que decirle.

Ese mismo día jure que si ella no era mía no seria de nadie. Y así fue como comenzó mi plan para separarlos inventando que Eriol la estaba engañando o que ella lo estaba engañando a, pero mis esfuerzos fueron en vano su "amor" era muy grande y siempre se disculpaban y se quedaban mas enamorados que antes de que empezara mi plan.

O es cierto me he olvidado de mi tan fiel cómplice y dulce compañera Tomoyo Daidouji, ella es quien me a ayudado en todo esto y también es quien me a ayudado a conseguir el arma con la cual matare a los dos. Ah Tomoyo, Tomoyo, Tomoyo siempre pensé que ella me delatarías cuando me descubrió planeando algo contra ellos pero oh sorpresa en vez de eso se me unió para separar a esos dos.

Lo que si me sorprendió fue que ella me dijera que estaba profundamente enamorado de Eriol y me sorprendió porque ella se dice la mejor amiga de Sakura y por un lado porque ella es su prima y nunca pensé que la traicionaría así. Pero bueno en este mundo todos tienen una mascara y la de Tomoyo resulto ser la mejor.

Bueno por fin a llegado el momento primero iré a ver a Eriol para verlo por última vez vivo.

-Hola Eriol- dije yo con una hipocresía de actor impresionante.

-Hola Shaoran mi buen amigo-por dios si que soy bueno disimulando - como te ha ido.

-Bien y tu, bueno aparte de que hoy te casas, considéralo bien porque después no hay marcha atrás- cuanto hubiera preferido que dijera que ya no se quería casar y que quería huir y dejar plantada a Sakura en el altar eso seria excelente porque viviría más tiempo pero en vez de eso dijo.

-Oh Shaoran como puedes decir eso, si la mujer con la quien me caso es fantástica-

-Oh bueno mi querido primo por lo que tu me dices vivirás en mundo de color de rosa – bueno lo único que me consuela que no disfrutara mucho ese mundo de color de rosa que tanto añora – Bueno me voy.

-Pero no vas a ir a la boda-

-Discúlpame primo pero no podre tengo unos asuntos urgentes que atender inmediatamente, perdón-

-Que lastima pero si tienes tiempo ven un rato tan siquiera por favor-

-Lo intentare, adiós Eriol-

-Pero Shaoran ya te he dicho que no me gusta que me digas adiós me hace sentir como si nunca mas nos volviéramos a ver o como si me fue a morir-

-Si perdón se me olvido- ay Eriol si tu supieras que realmente vas a morir como te pondrías

Bueno aquí acaba el primer capitulo es corto pero la historia también lo será máximo pondré 3 capítulos espero y les guste.

¿un comentario una critica una felicitación o un golpe en la cara?

Ustedes deciden


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de card captor no me pertenecen y como ya lo dije antes no se exactamente a quien le pertenecen.

Espero que le guste este capitulo.

Del capitulo anterior…

-Pero Shaoran ya te he dicho que no me gusta que me digas adiós me hace sentir como si nunca mas nos volviéramos a ver o como si me fue a morir-

-Si perdón se me olvido- ay Eriol si tu supieras que realmente vas a morir como te pondrías

Voy caminando hacia la casa de Tomoyo. Ella es muy hermosa y he de admitir que me he sentido atraído por ella y ella se a sentido atraída hacia mi.

Pero en fin, eso es pura pasión no es amor, lo que los dos buscamos es amor no un amor de hotel y hasta ahí.

Voy llegando a su casa y ella esta en su jardín preferido ya que ella misma lo planto poco a poco; la verdad es que a mi me gusta mucho ya que ella lo cuida bien y en este hay flores muy bonita como rosas blancas rojas y amarillas también hay alcatraces asusenas y atrás que no conozco.

-Hola Shaoran, como te va- Me dice ella cuando me ve.

-Bien gracias Tomoyo y a ti como te va-

-Bien- oye ya planeaste eso-

-Si Tomoyo ya todo esta calculanada mas es cosa de ponernos de acuerdo con la coartada y todo estará listo-

-Que bueno por fin nos vengaremos de esas dos personas-

-Si- Pero que es esto acaso estoy dudando.

-Shaoran en tu mirada veo que estas dudando acaso es que te estas arrepintiendo-

Oh, oh Tomoyo es muy inteligente, pero no debo dudar eso no lo puedo hacer ya es muy tarde para hacerlo.

-No, no es eso es que estoy pansando como será la vida sin ellos, talvez será mejor, no crees-

-Tal vez pero recuerda a mi no me puedes mentir tu últimamente esta dudando sobre esto, espero y hagas esto cuando sea el momento-

-Si- Dije yo casi diciéndolo para mi mismo

-Bueno hablando de el momento faltan cinco horas para la boda tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo con la cuartada-

-Si-

Luego ella me llevo dentro de su casa y luego a su habitación.

-¿Cómo crees que deba ser nuestra coartada?-

Me pregunto Tomoyo.

-Pues yo ya le dije a Eriol que no voy a asistir a la boda y estaba pensando que me voy a ocultar les disparare y me ire sin que nadie me vea, ¿Tu que opinas Tomoyo?-

-Mmmm pues me parece que le falta algo pero no se que, ah ya se, y si alguien te ve por algún descuido tuyo como el que cometiste cuando Eriol te gano el amor de Sakura-

En ese momento no pude mas me levante de donde estaba sentado y casi golpeo a Tomoyo si no fuera que tocaron a la puerta.

-Te salvo la campana queridita-

-Si al parecer esa campana me quiere mucho no crees-

Se levanto de su asiento y fue a abrir la puerta era la sirvienta que traía te para los dos.

-Gracias te puedes retirar-

-Si señorita con permiso-

Después de que cerro la puerta le dije

-Eres valiente Tomoyo hiciste que la criada se fuera sabiendo que yo te puedo matar, acaso eres tonta ¿o que?-

-No solo es que yo se perfectamente que tu no puedes salir sin mi de esta habitación porque inmediatamente mis guardaespaldas me vendrían a ver y si me encuentran muerta enseguida irían por ti y te atraparían por lo tanto no podrías cumplir tu venganza desde la cárcel o me equivoco-

-Tomoyo eres tan inteligente por eso me gustas-

-Gracias por el alago-

-De nada, pero volviendo a lo de hace un rato que me propones para que sea mas seguro el que no me vean-

-A si no lo se es cosa de que encontremos un punto ciego en la iglesia para que no te vean no cres-

-Si, pero tendríamos que ir a la iglesia a esta hora para encontrar ese punto ciego que me mencionas-

-Bueno pero no que hay que tardarnos porque le prometí a Sakura que le ayudaría con su vestido y todo lo demás tres horas antes de la boda-

Y aquí acaba este capitulo

Un comentario, una critica, un insulta o un golpe en la cara

Ustedes deciden.


End file.
